


Syve x Sumeta Chuki Fic

by SimonKilnsworth



Series: Chuki Tails [2]
Category: Chuki
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonKilnsworth/pseuds/SimonKilnsworth
Summary: Chuki story number 2! o3o





	Syve x Sumeta Chuki Fic

“Oh yeah, right there…” the customer moaned as Syve’s tongue swirled around the head of the cock in his mouth. The yellow-haired, purple Chuki at the other end of it was sitting up on the massage table with his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. Syve had one of his hands wrapped around the base of the stripped dick, his other hand cupped the heavy orbs hanging beneath it while his mouth worked the top half. Both hands he heated up gently with the aid of his magic as he did his work, losing himself to pleasure just as much as his customer was as he greedily drank the pre that poured from him. His own dick spilled out onto the floor between his legs. Luckily he had laid out a towel to not make a huge mess.

Syve felt the other Chuki’s orgasm approaching by the first few shots that entered his mouth long before the words, “Fuck, I’m close,” reached his ear. The next thing he knew, a hand was on the back of his head, shoving him down to the base of the massive rod. Syve’s eyes rolled back as he felt the Chuki’s whole length pulse in his throat as shot after shot of cum filled him. He kept rubbing the other Chuki’s balls the whole while, encouraging as much out as possible, trying to make it last.

After nearly a minute, the orgasm subsided. Syve pulled out with an audible _pop_ and a gasp for air. The last few shots of cum landed on his face and shirt as he tried to catch his breath.

“Holy shit,” the other Chuki said. “That was something else. I don’t think I ever came that fast before.”

Syve wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I told you, you only had five minutes left.”

“Well, I’m sorry for doubting you.” The other Chuki slid off the table and grabbed a towel from the stack nearby to wrap around his waist. Syve got off his knees and did his best to compose himself once more. The other Chuki disappeared into the dressing room for a second then came back with a wad of bills that he handed to Syve.

“Here,” he said, “you deserve every bit of that. And you can _bet_ I’m recommending you to my friends.” He gave Syve a wink.

Syve took the money without comment and bowed his head. “_Bonne journée,_” he said as the other Chuki was already turning to leave. “_En esperant vous revoir bientôt._”

“Yeah, you too buddy. Until next time!”

The Chuki disappeared around the corner as the door closed to redress and be on his way.

Syve stood in the center of his massage parlor and took a deep breath to reorient himself. He looked down at the throbbing erection he still sported between his legs and shook his head. His next client would be there in just a few minutes. He had no time for relief at the moment.

Willing himself to calm down, he went about prepping the space for the next client. He threw the dirty towels covering the massage bench into the hamper, sanitized it, and recovered it in clean ones. He made sure there was still plenty of lotion and oils in the bottles sitting on his little side table. Then he lit a stick of incense to try to hide the smell of sweat and sex from the room.

With his remaining time, he sat down at his desk in the back corner of the room and checked his computer to see if his next client had requested anything specific. As he did, his eyes drifted to the money the last customer had given him and he felt a little bad. He appreciated when they did that for him, but he didn’t do that sort of extra stuff for the money.

The truth was he couldn’t help himself… Syve covered his blushing face in his hands as he thought about it. He had to stand over naked Chuki all day, and his urges just built and built until he jumped on the first flirtatious suggestion anyone made. Surprisingly, they were almost always willing. Still, at the back of his mind he knew there were only a certain number of times he could get away with something like that before word started getting around and he’d have to start sucking off every Chuki that came in. Not that that would be particularly horrible… or bad in the slightest… but he could lose his job! The landlord already didn’t like the fact that he had opened a massage parlor in his building. He thought it was too immoral. If he learned it had turned into a full-time sex shop, there’s no way he’d renew Syve’s lease.

He had a bad feeling this last incident was going to end up being a large step in that direction.

“_Espèce d'idiot_…” he berated himself. Then he remembered his spill towel was still on the floor and he still had cum all over him. He frantically pulled off his shirt and threw it on the back of his chair. He’d deal with that in a second. He picked up the towel and buried it in the laundry beneath the others. Then he went into his bathroom and rinsed off his face and hair. He had just enough time to throw in a clean shirt before a knock came to his door.

Syve cursed to himself. He must have missed the buzz from the front desk. He took one last look over the room to make sure nothing was out of place then opened the door. “Hello!” he said cheerfully.

At first he thought it was his last client again, but he quickly corrected his mistake. This purple Chuki had blue hair and blue leycrystals on his shoulders and arms. He had on a plain, black T-shirt and gray cargo shorts, a jacket thrown over his shoulder. “Howdy,” he said back to Syve. “You the masseur?”

Syve put the smile back on his face. “_Oui_, and you must be Sumeta?”

“That’s me.” He looked past Syve into the room. “Never gotten a massage before. How’s this supposed to work?”

“No problem! You can get undressed in the room behind you then grab a towel and join me in here and we can get started.”

“Sounds good. Be back in a second.” Sumeta turned in the direction of the locker to deposit his clothes and Syve closed the door behind him to give him some privacy. Walking to his table, he tried to calm himself down again.

Why did it have to be another cute one?! It didn’t help that he thought almost everyone was cute, but still! He was so pent up after his last customer that he just wanted to hide until he could take care of himself, but his work ethic wouldn’t let him. He was stronger than this anyway, he just had to prove it to himself.

“Okay, I think I’m ready,” Sumeta’s voice came from the doorway.

Syve looked up, and the sight of the Aes Chuki with nothing more than the narrow towel barely covering him nearly did him in then and there.

No! He would be professional.

Syve grinned. “Good. You can lie down here and I’ll get started.”

Sumeta did that, lying down on his back and adjusting himself until he was comfortable.

Syve covered his hands in some aromatic oil and started at the head, massaging his fingers through Sumeta’s hair and behind his ears. “So this is your first time?” he asked to make conversation.

“Mmhmm,” the other Chuki said beneath him. “More than one of my friends told me work was making me too stressed. Then I saw an ad for this place online, and here I am.”

“I’m glad you gave it a chance.” Syve pressed his hands against Sumeta’s temples and let heat flow into them.

“Wow, your hands just got really warm.”

Syve nodded. “A special trick of mine. Do you like it?”

“Yeah, it feels good.”

Syve slid his hands down the other Chuki’s neck and started to rub his shoulders. “What kind of work do you do?” he continued.

“I own a pastry shop on the other side of the city. Ooooh that’s nice…”

“Let me guess: too many orders?” Syve prompted.

Sumeta chuckled. “Right on the head. Two things always line up this time of year: kids’ sports teams, and the end of the fiscal year. That means large groups of kids and large groups of businessmen both want the same thing: way too many donuts.”

Syve moved from the shoulders to the chest. “Really? That doesn’t sound too horrible.”

“When it starts getting into the hundreds of dozens I need to make in a week, it makes me want to pull my hair out.”

Syve chuckled. “Well, hopefully I can help alleviate some of that.”

“Mmm. You’re doing an excellent job so far.”

Syve smiled to himself as he continued his work. He made his way down the other Chuki’s stomach, over his sides and down to his thighs, every so often getting a hum of pleasure from his client. He loved that he could do this for Chuki: make their lives a little happier. He couldn’t think of anything he enjoyed more.

Syve’s hands slowed as he noticed a bulge forming beneath the other Chuki’s towel.

Sumeta must have noticed this. “Hmm? Why’d you… oh!” Sumeta’s hands suddenly made a dive for his crotch, trying to cover himself. His face went red beneath his purple fur. “Umm… sorry about that…”

Syve kept his composure. “No, no, it’s quite alright. It…” he stole another glance at it, “happens more often than you’d think.”

“Really?”

Syve nodded. “This type of thing can be very sensual. It’s not very surprising really. I can go into the other room if you want a minute.”

“No, I think I’ll calm down soon enough. Sorry about that though.”

“It’s not a big deal, really.”

The two said nothing for a few moments.

“Man, it’s gotta be awkward watching a bunch of naked guys get turned on all the time.”

Syve scratched the back of his ear as he felt his face heat up. “N-no, not really,” he admitted.

Sumeta gave him a knowing look. “Oh? So you’re in to that sort of thing?”

“No that wasn’t what I meant!” Syve denied. “I meant I don’t mind, is all.”

The other Chuki chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m only messing with you. Though,” he looked Syve up and down, “I bet it happens around you more than most.”

“W-what makes you say that?”

“I mean, you’re cute enough that it probably doesn’t help.” Sumeta winked at him and Syve felt his heart race. Was he just trying to butter him up? Syve thought of himself as average for a Jo Chuki at best. Surely he didn’t mean it.

“That,” Sumeta went on, “and your body is betraying you on how much you like it.”

Syve looked down at his own pants, sporting their own sizable bulge.

“It’s okay,” Sumeta teased. The Chuki stopped covering himself and instead stretched out on the table. The bump under his towel had not gone down at all. If anything, it had grown. “It’s perfectly normal right?”

Syve felt himself get hot. “_Pourquoi ce monde me tente autant?_” he started rambling. “_Je tente simplement de faire mon boulot et aujourd'hui, que des beau gosses qui rentre, comme pour me tenter…_” His hands gripped his head. “_Je dois être en train de rever, je suis sur que je vais me reveiller d'ici peu… mais est ce que j'ai envie de me reveiller?_”

Sumeta’s hand grabbed his elbow. He was sitting up on the bench now, a look of concern coating his face. “Hey, hey,” he said, “I didn’t mean to freak you out. I was just teasing you to cover up my embarrassment. I’m sorry.”

Syve realized he had been talking out loud and shook his head to clear it. “No, I should be sorry. I’m being unprofessional.”

“I started it,” Sumeta reminded him. “And honestly, I kinda thought you’d be into it…”

Syve felt all his nervousness returning. “W-what gave you that idea?”

Sumeta nodded over to his desk. “There’s a pretty telling shirt on the back of the chair over there.”

Syve felt his stomach drop. He turned slowly towards his desk, as though it would somehow make it less true, but he knew Sumeta was telling the truth the moment he said it. There on the back of chair was the shirt, still dripping with cum.

He had forgotten all about it.

“I can explain!” Syve shouted.

Sumeta shook his head. “You don’t have to. I made a poor assumption. That’s on me…” He scratched his cheek. “Maybe I should leave.”

“No, wait!” Syve insisted without thought. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do yet. All he could think about was his dick throbbing in his pants and this Chuki who was about to slip away from him.

Finally, his urges got the better of him. “You’re right…” he admitted. “I am into it… Probably more than I should be.”

Sumeta looked genuinely surprised, whether by the fact or the admission was anyone’s guess. “Really?” he said.

Syve nodded. “It’s just… If word got around that I was… doing things… with some of my clients, I could lose this place and my license.”

“Oh… well, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thank you…”

The two stood awkwardly for a moment.

“Sooo… How does it work?” Sumeta indulged his curiosity. “Do they pay extra or something?”

“Hmm?” It took Syve a moment to realize what he was still talking about. “Oh, no, there’s no charge. It usually starts… quite like you did actually. I was just more on guard than usual.”

“So how about me then?”

“How about you what?”

“Do you want to with me? We both look like we need it.”

Syve blinked. “Are you sure you want me to…”

Sumeta took on a sultry look. “Are you really about to ask if I want a cutie like you to touch me all over?” He made a show of removing the towel from around his waist, revealing the half-hard erection beneath it. Syve felt his own pants tighten further. “We’ve already started, haven’t we?” He got up from the table and pressed his naked, oiled body against Syve. His cock slid under his shirt, pulling it up slightly. “You seem really pent up. I bet all those other customers just take what they want from you and leave you high and dry. Am I right?” The Chuki ran a hand down Syve’s stomach and under the waistline of his pants, brushing up against his dick. “I won’t be like that,” he said into his ear. “So what do you say?”

Syve was practically shaking from the other Chuki’s touch. Any resistance that was left in him was burned away by it. “What would you like me to do?”

“What would _you_ like to do?” Sumeta fired back at him. “I want to make sure you’re having fun too.”

Syve pulled away slightly, but the dick caught on his shirt prevented him from getting too far. “Oh, I’m… not picky,” he said. “I just like servicing others.”

Sumeta cupped Syve’s face in his hand. “But if we could do anything you wanted right now,” he suggested, “what would it be?” Syve’s eyebrows shot up and Sumeta smirked. “I see that look. You have something in mind. Tell me. I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.”

Syve swallowed. He could tell the other Chuki was being serious, so he gave in.

“Could you lean over the table?”

“Certainly.” Sumeta turned. He placed his hands onto the table and raised his butt into the air, letting his tail list to the side and not hiding anything. His light and dark blue cock swung like a pendulum behind his balls, now fully erect. “Like this?” he said, giving his hips a shake. “What are you gonna do to me?”

Syve said nothing. The object of his fixation before him, everything else faded away. He walked up to the other Chuki and got to his knees. Grabbing his hips, he brought his face in close. He licked the balls first then he ran his tongue up to his hole.

“Oh, so that’s what you’re up to then,” Sumeta commented playfully.

Syve was barely paying attention. He ran his tongue around the ring of the Chuki’s ass before burying his face in it. His tongue went inside with the skill of one who had done it many times before and the hunger of one who had been robbed of it for far too long. Sumeta moaned as he wiggled inside of him.

Syve reached down and undid the front of his pants, letting his constricted dick flop free with a wet drip of pre. A thought at the back of his mind reminded him he hadn’t put down another towel, but he could deal with that later. He wasn’t about to stop anytime soon.

He reached up and started to gently rub Sumeta’s length. The moans from the other Chuki became louder and more frequent as he did, driving Syve onward. He tried to bury his tongue as deep as he could then pulled out to lick the outside more before going back for more. Syve could hear him dripping onto the floor as he attended to him. With his other hand he gathered some up and brought it to his own entrance, sticking his fingers inside and stretching himself out.

“Oh god,” Sumeta said. Beneath Syve’s hand the other Chuki’s steady stream suddenly shot off like a hose. A hand grabbed his head and pushed him back.

Syve blinked in confusion, his tongue still hanging from his mouth. Had he done something wrong?

“What is it?” he asked.

“I was about to burst already,” Sumeta panted.

That made Syve more confused. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“I made a promise, remember?”

Syve remembered the other Chuki’s words. “Oh, I’m fine, really. I just want to take care of you.”

“Well I insist.” The Chuki turned around and sat down on the bench, calling him forth with a finger.

“Do you want me to blow you?” Syve asked.

“No, I want you to sit on me,” he told him. “Or I can sit on you, whichever you prefer.”

Syve felt his heart skip a beat. No one had ever asked to do _that_ with him before. A smile crept to his lips against his will. The tip of his tail flicked side to side behind him. “Oh,” he said, already imagining it in his mind. “I can do that.”

Syve joined Sumeta at the table and turned so his back was facing him. He wrapped his tail around the other Chuki’s waist for leverage and reached for his dick to line it up.

“Here, let me help with that,” Sumeta said.

Syve felt the head rub over his entrance and then find its mark. Whole body already tingling, he pushed down.

A sharp breath entered his body as he was stretched out by the other Chuki’s massive dick. Then a slow one escaped him as he filled himself with the rest of its length. It had been forever since he’d even used a dildo at home. It just wasn’t the same without the warmth – the pulse of another Chuki inside him. Their hips met at the bottom of Sumeta’s rod and Syve turned his head to get a look at him. “Feel good?” he asked.

“Hell yes.” Sumeta’s hands slid up Syve’s butt and rested on his hips, urging him onward.

Taking another second to adjust, Syve pulled back up his length, wiggled his hips a bit to give him a show then dropped back down with an audible smack, earning him a moan from the purple Chuki. Syve squeezed down in response then slowly began to pulse his way up to the top with short thrusts before starting to take the whole thing over and over. His own voice joined Sumeta’s echoing through the small room. Sumeta’s cock got slicker as he went, more and more pre spilling out of him. Syve’s own was flopping wildly, spilling drops of white everywhere, but at that point he no longer cared. He cared only for the Chuki inside of him. He gave him is absolute attention. He varied his tightness, warmed his insides with magic, and made sure to hit all the best spots as best he could.

He felt another powerful burst go off inside him. “Wait, hold on,” Sumeta pleaded, but this time he was trapped. He couldn’t pull away from Syve now.

Syve picked up his pace, milking Sumeta’s dick until he could hold back no longer. The Chuki let out a grunt and Syve slammed his hips down. Cum filled him. It shot deep and pooled inside of him until there was no more room left and it started to spill out. Syve looked back and spread his cheeks wide, watching it run down onto Sumeta’s lap. He kept going and going, until both their legs were practically covered, then it finally subsided.

Syve rubbed his belly while Sumeta came down fully. When he did, he gave Syve a disappointed look.

“Was it not good?” Syve asked, worried.

“You didn’t give a single thought to yourself that whole time, did you?”

“Are you trying to ask if I enjoyed myself? Because I certainly did.”

“No I’m saying you just thought about me the whole time. You didn’t touch yourself or anything.”

“Oh… that’s okay though,” Syve reassured him. He had genuinely forgotten while in the moment. “I can take care of myself la-EEK!”

Syve squeaked as Sumeta pushed off the bench so they were both on their feet. He started to thrust into him again, cum spilling out in buckets as he did. Syve could feel what remained churning inside him with his thrusts.

“I’m not done… until you’re done,” Sumeta grunted. The Chuki’s hand left Syve’s hip and wrapped around his cock. He made Syve trust into it with each of his own thrusts.

Syve couldn’t handle it. He felt his own orgasm building almost as soon as it began. The first rope shot across the room, nearly hitting the wall by the door.

“_A-Attend!_” Syve tried. “S-slow down!”

“No… you… don’t!” Sumeta started thrusting faster and Syve could no longer control himself. His ecstasy flooded through him. He moaned as he came around the cock inside him, white ropes going everywhere. Sumeta jerked him quickly, encouraging more and more.

All other thoughts left Syve’s head except for pleasure. He had needed this, more than he’d ever admit, and now that he got it, he didn’t want it to end.

As the afterglow passed, Sumeta pulled himself free spilling more cum between them. Syve felt at his ass, about to beg the other Chuki to put it back in and keep going, but that would have been greedy of him.

“There,” Sumeta panted, “that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Syve’s response was to turn around and kiss him. It was only a quick one, because the shock of his own actions pulled him out of it almost immediately, but he had done it.

Sumeta chuckled. “You’re an interesting one.”

“Did I do good though?” Syve teased.

“I’m appalled you would even question that fact.”

They kissed again, deeper this time, their bodies pressed together. As they pulled apart, Sumeta looked around the room. “I should help you clean up,” he said.

Syve looked surprised. “Oh no, that’s-”

Sumeta put a finger to Syve’s lips. “I’m helping you clean up,” he told him.

“Okay…”

“Starting with us. I think we may need more towels.”

Syve pointed behind the other Chuki. “There’s a shower in the bathroom there.” An idea popped into his head. He leaned into Sumeta’s chest. “Maybe I can give you the rest of your massage while we wash up?”

Sumeta grinned. “I am so glad I came here.”

The next morning, Syve felt better than he had in weeks. He had slept great, woken up refreshed; all of his troubles felt like they were at the back of his mind. He kept thinking back to his last client. That had been almost magical in and of itself. He could still feel the Chuki pushing inside of him if he thought hard enough.

As he entered the parlor, the girl at the front desk smiled at him. “Good morning,” Syve said.

“Hey Syve,” she said as he passed, “someone left something for you a couple minutes ago, you just missed them.”

“I did?”

“Yeah, I went and put it on your desk for you.” She put her hand to her face and whispered, “Whoever they were, I’d call them back sooner rather than later.” She winked, making Syve more confused.

As he opened the door to his office, he half expected someone to jump out at him, but everything was normal. The only thing that wasn’t the way he had left it was a small box on the corner of his desk. It was blue with a purple ribbon tied around it.

He opened it and found a cupcake. It was nearly twice the size of a regular one, with chocolate cake and minty-green icing. Stuck to the bottom was the card for a shop on the other side of the city, and on the back was written, _We should see each other again soon. –Sumeta_

Syve grinned and hid the card in his drawer like it was a dirty little secret. Already he was planning a trip out that way, thinking of reasons he might need a few donuts.


End file.
